Andrea Johnson (Tales From the Crypt)
Andrea Johnson (Marjean Holden) is one of the main villainesses from "The Pit," episode 6.07 of Tales From the Crypt (airdate November 30, 1994). She is a martial arts fighter and the wife/manager of fellow fighter Felix Johnson. Andrea's most heated rival is Aubrey Scott, the wife/manager of fighter Aaron Scott, and their mutual hatred was shown when they traded verbal barbs at each other during their husbands' interview. The subject was Felix and Aaron's last fight against each other, which ended in a draw, and the one thing that Aubrey and Andrea did agree with was their husbands continuing to fight and them living off their earnings, as the men made three times more than the women. Andrea also coerced Felix to vie for the lead in an upcoming film, The Pulverizer, mainly doing so to further her lavish lifestyle. After seeing footage of the fight, promoter Wink Barnum cooked up an idea in which Felix and Aaron would facie each other in a Malaysian Rules Deathmatch, and he later called both Aubrey and Andrea regarding the concept. The winner wouldn't only get the movie role, but also an additional $100 million, while the loser and his wife gets $10 million. The wicked and greedy wives reluctantly agreed to the fight without the consent of their husbands, who each expressed horror over what they had done. Felix and Aaron actually liked each other, with Aaron expressing hesitance over the fight because he didn't want to hurt Felix and said that win or lose he and Aubrey will still be wealthy. Despite this, Andrea ordered Felix to go through with the fight, blatantly saying in her own words that she didn't want Aubrey upstaging her. In the episode's climax, after the wives do their part to promote the fight, Andrea received a phone call about Aubrey, leading to the women meeting at the pit. This led to yet another verbal confrontation, which included Andrea being accused of sleeping with a pair of judges, which influenced her past fight against Aubrey. The villainesses began physically fighting each other until they see a cameraman filming them, and it was there that they realized that they were set up into fighting each other. Despite this, Aubrey and Andrea continued to fight in the match that they set up for their husbands; all the while, Felix and Aaron were shown watching on TV with Barnum, not only revealing that they set up their wives, but that the movie was changed to a buddy comedy starring the both of them. The episode ended with Aubrey and Andrea's fight continuing, with their fates unknown but probably dead. Videos Gallery screenshot_7854.png screenshot_7858.png screenshot_7860.png screenshot_7863.png screenshot_7864.png screenshot_7865.png screenshot_7867.png screenshot_7871.png screenshot_7873.png screenshot_7874.png screenshot_7876.png Screenshot 7877.png Category:1990s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Adulteress Category:Ambitious Category:Bare-Handed Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Catfight Category:Conspirator Category:Femme Fatale Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Lover Category:High Heels Category:Leotard Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Martial Artist Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Rich Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Fate: Inconclusive